coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5309 (26th July 2002)
Plot It's the day of the wedding and Gail and Richard start getting ready. Rosie tells Sally to get a proper job after Sally tells the girls that she has to work that morning. Karen wants to buy a designer bookshelf. Steve jokes that she needs some books to put on it first. Sally and Kevin decide to go to the wedding together. Richard tells Nick to report the mugging so he can make a claim on his insurance. Nick tells Sarah that it was girls who mugged him. Geena puts down Shelley's management of the Rovers. Maria arrives at No.8 to help with the hair for the wedding. After Roger Hinde makes a comment about David's attitude, David pays him back by stealing Gail's wedding ring from Roger's pocket. Richard is told that the wedding cars are not coming because his cheque bounced. However, Archie saves the day when he organises four limos for them. Karen finds out that a bail hostel is being built next to her new flat block. Les takes Norris to the Commonwealth Games but they break down en route. Norris gets his tracksuit covered in oil but has had a spare made for such an occasion. As everybody waits for the wedding cars, the police arrive to speak to Richard about the disappearance of his ex-wife, Patricia Hillman. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Roger Hinde - Stephen Chapman *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sarah's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed street Notes *No episode was shown on Wednesday 24th July 2002 due to a one-hour episode of Emmerdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen and Steve's survey of the new flats unearths more bad news, and Richard receives an unexpected visit from the police. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,880,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "I thought the opening ceremony couldn't be surpassed but the first day of competition....? When the mighty athlete hurled the hammer there was a hush, a hush of respect all over the stadium then, as the metal thudded into the ground.... why, it was as if the heavens themselves had opened, such was the mighty roar! I never realised a woman could throw something that heavy that far." Rita Sullivan: "You'd be surprised what we can throw if we're irritated enough, Norris." Category:2002 episodes